Francis Brigade Memorial
The Francis Brigade Memorial Located in Tortuga, the Francis Brigade Memorial is a place that holds history, and valuables of the brigade. It holds life-size figures of defeated enemies, old brigade members, and other figures. Small figures of other enemies and brigade members are sold outside The Francis Brigade Memorial Some of the items on display are brigade coats including a coat owned by Francis Bluehawk himself! This piece is worth around 30,000 gold pieces for any collector this is a must-have. Also on display is a pistol owned by Dog O' hawk, a retired colonel in the brigade. Another item is a sharpshooter badge owned by Hawk. Other items include flags with bullet holes ( one has a cannon hole ) from battles. There are also cannons and muskets on display as well as several Francis brigade tokens and coins recovered from Camp Baboon. The one dollar coin shows Francis Bluehawk facing the side and is made out of silver on the coin it says to make a stand for freedom. This coin was minted from 1712–Present. 50,000 of these were made. The 20 cent piece shows Retired colonel Dog O' hawk these were minted from 1718-1721 and as few as 6,000 were made on the coin it says to make a stand for freedom. The 15 cent coin shows Sergeant Greencloths on it, and says "The Price of freedom... is not very high, but the price FOR the price of freedom... is infamously high." 5,000 of these were made. The 5 cent piece shows a brigade ship sitting in the ocean and it also says make a stand for freedom 100,000 of these pieces were made. The three cent piece shows Jeffrey Blasthawk from the side wearing his division hat, it says to make a stand for freedom and 200,000 of these pieces were made. The two-cent piece shows charlotte heart stealer from the side and it says to make a stand for freedom 200,000 of these pieces were made. The one cent piece shows the brigade flag and says if anyone attempts to tear it down shoot him on the spot. 200,000 pieces of these were made. Since this is so prized, it is in a solid container with a code lock. The code lock has twenty-eight letters and only the co. owners, Jeffrey Blasthawk, and Richard Goldvane and the guild master Francis Bluehawk knows it Exhibits There are many exhibits of the memorial. Some include special chests, shelves, figures, and more.﻿ Engraved Chest A special chest found from a treasure fleet. It was looted from the fleet soon before the flagship carrying it sunk. However, the scouts who searched for survivors found it. It had an Engraved Sabre and an Engraved Cutlass. The cutlass went to Greencloths, and the sabre went to Francis Bluehawk. Also, ten gold coins were found inside. They painted on the chest the word Engraved and also painted that on each coin. Francis and Green each kept a coin and the rest are sold at the museum. EITC Items Shelf. Some shelf of acquired EITC items. First off is a bar. It has the blood of Pirate Lord, Captain Richard Goldvane on it. Used by Captain Leon many times, this is a ruthless weapon. It may not look deadly, but it actually knocked Richard out for 6 hours! It still has his blood on it. In fact, some of the blood fell on a shelf below. By the way (this is the wrong uniform unless u a noob) Second, we have an EITC hat used by a very small EITC Midget. Don't let his size fool you, though, he was VERY skilled and actually escaped the Brigade ten times. However, his hat fell off and the brigade acquired it. Last but certainly not least, we have a wax figure of an old EITC black guard, named General Duckfish. Don't let his name make you believe he's an easy enemy, though. He was very ruthless in battle. He led 10 battalions in the early 1720's and so on. One day he led an attack combining his best three battalions against the brigade. This was in 1722. The battle took place on Padres. 300 EITC Black Guards were killed and 275 Brigade members died. Francis took on Duckfish. But Duckfish had many tricks. Francis was knocked down and unarmed. But Green clothes happened to hold Duckfish off. When Duckfish was busy with Green, Francis picked his sword up and killed him. This is why they actually made him an exhibit. Captain Leon's Hat Our newest item on this shelf is the very hat of Captain Leon. After Jeffrey Blasthawk killed him( which was later found out to be, just badly injured), he stomped on him and took his hat. He placed it on the shelf later. This is one of the most prized possessions of the guild. A big container was made for the hat. It is cleaned weekly due to its fame. But Leon came back from the dead. actually, he wasn't dead! He faked his death and fled the Caribbean. Anyway, Jeffrey Blasthawk found of his presence, and gladly gave the hat back to him after he declared he no longer wanted to be EITC leader and was going to change his warring ways... he came back as Ben Goldeagle. Sady, Captain Leon went back to his old ways and took advantage of it. Many spies have tried to get it back, but all failed. Francis Bluehawk's Statue Francis Bluehawk's Statue stands in the middle of the museum. The statue is carved in the formation of this: http://images.wikia.com/potcoplayers/images/7/7d/Francis_Bluehawk_Portrait.jpg The People who carved the statue was Davy Plunderflint and his crew. History It became the Francis Brigade Museum in 1724. Before then, in 1707, it was a business transaction for trading companies. But those business deals, alliances, and money transactions were shut down because of lack of customers. The lack of customers was caused when the EITC came into business. They shut down most of the trading company's that went there. The owner, Jeremy lacks boos man, now hating the EITC, turned it into an anti-tax unit in 1721. He tried for a year and a half and in 1722 he decided to close his Anti-tax business, for it couldn't stand up against taxes. The EITC just sent Black Guards and he closed up shop so he wouldn't get hurt. He then turned it into a tax business. With lower prices than the EITC, he got good business. Until one day when General Duckfish himself used an entire battalion to take over the building and force Jeremy to close. The EITC then left the shop to Jeremy. The Brigade then offered him a second chance. They paid him 1,000 gold to let them have his shop, and also, the Brigade sent him a new business. There was a weak tax company that was doing great ( Due to being the only tax people around ) in the south China seas.. and a business like Jeremy's could ruin it. Jeremy accepted. However, the Brigade had to use a small squad to defeat the other tax company's bounty hunter guards. The Brigade turned the building into a museum. Now, since the Brigade has diminished, it has become a memorial. The EITC tried to attack it many times.. but the Brigade fought proudly against their soldiers. Hessian Jagers Following the Brigade, the Hessian Jagers was Francis's new guild. It was the Hessian Jager museum for a short time but was named Francis Brigade Museum again. Now it is a memorial. ﻿ Category:Fan Locations Category:Guild Sub-Section Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Museums Category:POTCO